


the line between us

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что не поменялась за почти четыре года, так это их отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the line between us

**Author's Note:**

> для dark hoarfrost, на слова брак, щенята, овощное рагу

– Мы могли бы, знаешь, быть для них как родители. Только между нами не было бы никаких романтических отношений. Хотя, для тебя брак наверняка и представляет нечто подобное, – Стайлз ковыряет еду в тарелке, и старается не смотреть на Дерека. – Думаю, им бы это помогло. Айзеку точно. У Скотта отца не было, только мой, но это не считается. Эрика, возможно, скажет тебе спасибо, не в ближайшем будущем, но, сам понимаешь, она та еще заноза в заднице.

– Что с тобой?

– Разве что-то не так?

Дерек смотрит спокойно и внимательно, происходящее не похоже на их разговоры из прошлого. Многое с тех пор поменялось, Стайлз старается не вспоминать часто. Это все еще причиняет боль.

– Ты ведешь себя странно.

– Все нормально, – овощное рагу давно остыло, и Стайлз не хочет его есть, но еще меньше он хочет смотреть на Дерека. Зачем вообще только начал этот нелепый разговор? 

Что не поменялось за почти четыре года, так это их отношения. Нет, они стали спокойнее, Стайлз перестал язвить по поводу и без, Дерек начал прятать клыки, во всех смыслах этого слова. Но они все еще не были друзьями. Не были любовниками. 

Как будто так и застыли на этой стадии между едва знакомыми людьми, жизнь которых зависит друг от друга, и людьми, смутно осознающими взаимную симпатию.

– Просто, – он не может найти слов. Обычно, в порыве злости или возбуждения слова появлялись сами, Стайлз даже подумать не успевал, а уже проговаривал все вслух. А теперь, когда Дерек рядом, сидит и жует свою порцию, Стайлз просто теряется. – Неважно. Глупая затея.

Люди. Щенки. Оборотни. Охотники. 

Если бы он не затащил Скотта в лес. Если бы не лез в дела отца.

Столько возможностей, столько поворотов.

Ему всегда было что терять, было кого терять.

Стайлз глубоко вдыхает. Не только кислород – он вбирает в себя смелость и пробует еще раз:

– Я хочу быть вместе с тобой. Вместе со стаей. 

– Хорошо, – отвечает так запросто. Стайлз перестает разглядывать тарелку и смотрит, наконец, на Дерека.

На все такого же спокойного и расслабленного Дерека.

– Но ты уже давно вместе со стаей.

– Так значит…

Стайлз не договаривает и находит в поцелуе ответы на все невысказанные вопросы.


End file.
